User talk:Lost-Blue
There we go... May have to go into the old archive and add the newer template... Unsure, first time I've done this, lol. --Powersurge360 05:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Aww, I didn't get first comment. Thoughtful 05:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :: :] tyvm. Lost-Blue 05:21, 12 April 2008 (UTC) New font color! Skyblue to Powderblue; I wanted mayablue but it comes out lime green for some reason :[ Lost-Blue 20:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :STEEL BLUE! Lost-Blue 01:40, 14 April 2008 (UTC) F1 and 7th graders I forgot to say I was gone for 2 days b/c we got hit by an F1 tornado and I went on a student council field trip. omg 7th graders are soo crazy but hillarious at the same time; "Then I hit my no-no spot and she hit her no-no square" xD Lost-Blue 20:25, 12 April 2008 (UTC) want me to fix? Want me to fix it for you? I think I know what the trouble is. — Warw/Wick 05:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :sure go wild Lost-Blue 05:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Should work now. — Warw/Wick 05:44, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Your mesmer Looks realy screwed RT | Talk 21:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :yeah i know but idk why Lost-Blue 21:03, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :: On second thought that comment may be a little inappropriate. If anyone wants to see a joke related to eating disorders, it's still here, just hidden. --Powersurge360 21:16, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::What comment? Lost-Blue 22:21, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I said something that, in hindsight, could be considered inappropriate, so I put it in a hidden comment for anyone who would want to read it, but out of sight and with fair warning to anyone who could be offended by it. If you edit the code you'll see my original comment. --Powersurge360 22:26, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Where.... I have no idea what you are talking about Lost-Blue 18:34, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Click edit, and look at the comment I posted. The one that says "On second thought...." and then immediately before it you will see a ">" sign. That makes the end of my hidden comment. The rest of the comment is just before that. No point hiding it though if I'm forced to draw this much attention to it... Sigh --Powersurge360 22:36, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: "Tsk, tsk, denial and playing dumb goes hand-in-hand with anorexia nervosa. Your mesmer needs to see a doctor." lol its okay i hate people who go around saying ZOMG IM FAT or ZOMG IM SKINNY or ZOMG IM (racism ensues although i think its hypocrisy) and then when someone calls them fat/skinny/(ditto) their like zomg ima tell on you. Infact that happened to me Friday. some 6th grdaer is telling his mommy on me b/c i called him fat b/c he was screaming that he was hungry and deserved to eat first...fat ass; anywho i lol-ed dont feel bad Lost-Blue 18:40, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Lol the concept of sensitivity escapes you, eh? I um... kinda hid it in the off chance someone is recovering from that and freaks out. And um... there's the comment on the main page again. Oh well, all apologies anyone who may visit this page, I tried. --Powersurge360 22:45, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have 2% body fat thats lethal and i am very empathetic but if I can live through it then they can too Lost-Blue 22:48, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I think if anybody is offended, Surge, you are clearly not to blame. Hehe. Game attempt at being tactful, though. 22:51, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Then I am o>O Lost-Blue 22:53, 13 April 2008 (UTC) main page nice try. lol —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:50, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :dammit Lost-Blue 00:51, 14 April 2008 (UTC) For God's sake, do not ruin this joke. Hyprocisy? Lost-Blue 01:33, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Lay off the fat jokes... (not as funny if you misspell "Hypocrisy") --Powersurge360 21:35, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Why no, it was not. :Warwick already ruined half of it, please let us keep the remains. 01:36, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::go eat cabbage Lost-Blue 01:40, 14 April 2008 (UTC) your sig Maybe its because I don't have the font on my home PC and its easier to read there or maybe you just changed it; but for whatever reason, I'm sitting in a lab at school and I can barely see your signature. Please change the color to make it easier to read. Thanks. Also, lol your name is Lost Blue and your sig is blue and hard to find lol.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:14, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :its a dark blue now tho Lost-Blue 02:16, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I must have looked at a version before you changed it. Its fine now. Thanks. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:21, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::was skyblue then powderlue not its steel blue and there is one maya blue but it came out green....thats what she said!....wait.... ew >< Lost-Blue 02:22, 14 April 2008 (UTC) My gel says "For guys" and the font is tiny and a weird style and I thought it said "For gays" lol and we did a project on Abolitionists and my friend had the same thing; his hand writing is weird and he wrote guy; and our teacher crossed it out and said "gay?" lol Lost-Blue 23:08, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Your ADD kicks the SHIT out of mine --Gimmethegepgun 04:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::http://fanboys-online.com/minis/20080330.jpg -- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:21, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::YESLost-Blue 04:29, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't forget! --~~*googles bunnies* Thanks Your "friend" has a very pretty voice. The recording could be worked on, but seeing as it was probably a computer mic and not mixed professionally I understand. Tell her to use audacity and record two tracks, that way she can easily turn down the guitar so it doesnt drown out her voice in parts... I'd say get pro-tools, but thats expensive, unless you bit torrent..... :) 24.29.235.249 17:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) : :o and thx to who, wait Michelle? Lost-Blue 01:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Hey! Get off of my color! There's plenty of other blues to choose from. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :more then half of them don't work but this one pwns more then yours! Lost-Blue 00:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) All the things that you never ever told me go here :D Lost-Blue 01:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm heterosexual. [[User:Misfate|[[user:Misfate|'♥Misfate'♥]]]] 01:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's implied upon meeting someone unless otherwise your attention is deviated away by a characteristic of them. Lost-Blue 01:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC)